


Car rides?

by SomethingVelveteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute, Fluff, M/M, This is really cute, just a drabble while i write the other one, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelveteen/pseuds/SomethingVelveteen
Summary: Stile's takes Derek for a much needed car ride.





	

"Lets go on a trip" Derek suddenly popped up out of no where. 

"Derek i'm busy" Stiles had just recently gotten into Harvard and he needed to study.

"But Stilessss" Derek pouted flinging himself at Stiles.

When Derek collided with stiles he knocked all of Stiles books and papers off his lap. Satisfied, Derek sat up in Stiles's lap. Stiles sighed excepting defeat. Derek moved his head down to kiss and nip at Stiles's neck.

"Where do you want to go" Stiles sighed pulling Derek's face from his neck. 

"Car ride?" Derek's wolf loved car rides. He was a big wolf and often people gave Stiles the "Why is your dog so huge" look. Stiles was used to it since he was always taking Derek's wolf on ride. 

"Fine" Stiles got up to put on his shoes while Derek let his wold form take over. With a few pops and crunches Derek was standing for legged. Stiles gave him a rub on the head to which Derek let out a soft groan of contempt. 

"No sticking your head out the window, it's too cold" Derek put his ears down when Stiles said that.

"I mean it you'll freeze" Derek let out as much of a whimper as he could. 

"You're such a sourwolf" Stile's took Derek's muzzle in his hands and kissed it. Derek licked his face in return. 

"Alright, lets go" Stiles cranked the engine and they headed out. He ignored when Derek pawed the window until it rolled down and he could stick his head out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little quick one I wrote because i'm currently working on a really long story that i'm trying to make lengthy for you guys. If anyone wouldn't mind being a beta for it comment please.


End file.
